Being an Exchange Student
by I love fred and George
Summary: Lily has left the school to go to the Beauxbatons Academy after a horrible prank that James and Sirius played on her in second year now she comes back after 4 years for seventh year.
1. Last Day Part 1

Title: Being An Exchange Student

By: I love Fred and George

Chapter 1: Last Day

Lily Evans was at her last day of school at the Beauxbatons Academy. She had been in an exchange program for 4 years now but now at her last day there. She was to return to Hogwarts for her last and final year of schooling. She did go to Hogwarts for 1st and 2nd year and while she was there she was in Gryffindor house with her 2 best friends Lizzy Longbottom (Frank's younger sister) and Ella Diggory (Cedric's Aunt) who are in Gryffindor also. Both Lizzy and Ella couldn't believe their best friend is finally coming back to Hogwarts. They were the only ones to know that Lily was coming back because Lily told them the she didn't want people to know especially the Marauders and Lily thought no one would really care.

Lily had mixed feelings about coming back to Hogwarts she was happy to finally come back and see her old professors and the group that usually followed Lizzy, Ella and her around but she was also upset because she was at Beauxbatons Academy much longer than she was at Hogwarts and she knew everyone at Beauxbatons Academy. Lily also had a boyfriend Charlie Yogger from Durmstrang who she wouldn't see as often because Hogwarts don't have school dances with Durmstrang like Beauxbatons Academy does. The only way to communicate with Charlie would be with owls and she would only see him on holidays. This just depressed Lily even more.

But Lily still had one day left with everyone and since exams were over they could sit around and do whatever they wanted. Lily went down to have breakfast with her closest friends Heather, Mylene, Sara, Jackie and Greta. They talked about what they were doing this summer Heather and Mylene being twin sisters were going to Greece for the summer to see their grandparents, Sara was going to go to Brazil with her family, Jackie was going to her summer home and Greta was just going to party. You see everyone who goes to Beauxbatons Academy are all rich so everyone there visits the world on their vacation this is where Lily felt left out because her family was rich but not rich enough to go traveling every holiday just once and awhile. Her family being muggles spent more money on making their house spectacular with an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a Jacuzzi, huge rooms, living in the richest part of England, living along the ocean, a water trampoline, a normal trampoline, with boats tubing, water skiing, wave boarding and everything you could imagine so Lily was always happy just staying home in the summer.

When they asked her what she was doing she told them the usual which they new as Ella and Lizzy coming over to her house all the time with them hanging out, shopping and do all the sports you can at Lily's house. Since Lily's parents Henry and Jill are very active and were both in the Olympics (Henry for hockey and water polo and Jill for figure skating and bike racing) everyone was active even Petunia but she only did the 'elegant' sport dance. Lily on the other hand was somewhat a tomboy with all the activities she did her parents wanted her to do as many things as she could and since they had the money they would give her lessons after lessons for everything she wanted to do but Jill and Henry would teach Lily personally many of the sports.

When Lily finished up her breakfast they all walked back to the dormitories. As soon as she opened the doors she heard SURPRISE! Then she saw balloons, streamers, confetti falling all over, and a big sign that said we'll miss you and a picture of her on it. She couldn't believe it they made a surprise party just for her! How could she leave this place with all her friends here and knowing no one at Hogwarts except Ella and Lizzy. But then she got the best gift of all Charlie was at the party with a few of his friends and she ran up and hugged him and he spun around with her hanging on and laughing.

But unfortunately the party had to end and they had to pack knowing that Lily wouldn't be back in 2 months time and they would miss her dearly. Lily just sat on the way home silently sad that her 4 years are over here and she wouldn't see her friends for a long time and only be able to talk to them through the letters their owls sent her.


	2. Last Day Part 2

Chapter: Last Day of School Part 2

James POV

Today was the last day of 6th year. I just can't believe it there is only one year until the Marauders and I are out there in the real world boy do I feel bad for them! (A/N LOL had to say it) Anyways when we're finally out we can fight in this war and stop that ugly sun of bitch Voldmort this has just gone on for to long and I want to help stop him!

"Prongs hurry up we're HUNGRY!" Sirius aka Padfoot yelled up to the boys' dormitory. Sirius is my best friend along with Remus aka Moony and Peter aka Wormtail. (A/N he won't be in here much because he should burn in HELL) Sirius and me are the Best Looking boys at our school we have girls all over us. Sirius goes through a girl a week I haven't had many girlfriends though there is only one girl I want and I haven't seen her for 4 years because of ONE stupid mistake!

"PRONGS! HURRY UP!" Sirius yelled again.

"I'm coming Padfoot keep your shirt on." I shout right back at him.

"Thank god you got here I think Peter is about to die of starvation if you didn't came any sooner!" Sirius cried.

"Padfoot I think your talking about yourself because A) peter is fast asleep on the couch and B) I could hear YOUR stomach growling from the other side of the room." Remus declared. Sure enough when I looked at the couch Peter was fast asleep on it.

I looked at Padfoot and he had the same mischievous grin on his face as me and when Remus saw this he just rolled his eyes. I nodded at Padfoot and we ran towards him, I jumped on top of him while Padfoot gave Peter a wet willy when he woke up and saw Sirius and me he started to chase us around.

Remus POV

After Peter calm down we all left for our final breakfast as 6th years. When we headed together toward the Gryffindor table we saw Ella and Lizzy talking away and both looking really excited.

"What are you guys so excited about," Sirius asked.

"Oh we just can't wait for 7th year it will be the best year yet!" Ella Exclaimed.

"Really and why is that? You think you will be head girl or something?" James asked while we all sat down beside them me and James on either side of Ella and Sirius and Peter on either side of Lizzy.

"Heavens no but I do think I know who will be head girl and I can't tell you why 7th year will be great it's a surprise!" Lizzy said.

"Really? Cool. Where are you guys going this summer?" I asked knowing the answer perfectly.

"The same thing we do every summer of course. We'll go to Lily's house!" Ella exclaimed. James just sighed whenever someone mentions Lily's name he gets all depressed I really feel bad for him. You see Sirius and James played a prank on Lily at the end of 2nd year but James was forced into it by Sirius. The prank was horrible and it was the reason Lily took the offer to enter the exchange program and that was the reason why we haven't seen her for 4 years except Ella and Lizzy. Lily of course writes to Ella, Lizzy and even me, she even sometimes writes to Sirius, and Peter but she has never written to James. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that James was and still is infatuated with Lily. As people say love at first sight but Lily only loathes him and always will. When they got back to school for their 3rd year and heard Lily left Hogwarts because of the prank James wouldn't talk to Sirius for a week.

NORMAL POV

After they were finish breakfast the Marauders stole food from the kitchen for lunch and dinner and packed and started to make plans for their holidays. Wondering what wonderful adventures would come what they didn't expect was the surprise when they got home.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS!


	3. The Start of A Great Summer

Story: Being an Exchange Student

By: I Love Fred and George

Chapter 3: The Start of a Great Summer

Lily POV

When I went to meet my parents all my problems seemed to disappear I just was so happy to be going home and seeing my parents again and I get to finally spend some quality time with them. I ran to them oblivious to everyone and everything around me and hugged my parents it wasn't until later that I looked around and saw my sister Petunia holding hands with a very fat man. He I'm guessing is Petunia's new boyfriend Vernon I've heard about in my mom and dad's letters. I frowned at them and looked at my dad he too didn't like Vernon very much.

Then my dad piped up, " Lily I know you wanted your friends to come over but your mother and I thought since your going back to Hogwarts this year and you would see Lizzy and Ella all year round that we could go on a vacation to Canada and U.S.A for the summer and you'll see your friends at Hogwarts. What do you think about that?"

"Dad I think that's a great idea! I'll just owl Lizzy and Ella to tell them I think they'll be fine with it since I'm going back to Hogwarts and all. When do we leave?" I replied.

"We're leaving tomorrow night so you'll have to start packing, your mom went to buy you some clothes that would be good for our trip and don't worry I had no say in it at all." Dad said while I was laughing at the last part, but I was relieved though you see my mom is a fashion designer now that her athletic career is over and my dad is now an electrician and has no clue about fashion one so ever.

As soon as we got home I started to write letters to Ella and Lizzy telling them I'm sorry but my dad just told me about the trip but we could go and buy our school stuff when I got back and I also asked Lizzy if she could watch Lucia my owl for me while I was gone (Luckily Lucia just got back from the letters I sent Remus, Ella and Lizzy). Then I sent her off with the letter and started packing for my trip to North America.

James POV

The train ride home was pretty boring until Remus got a letter from Lily Evans of course he tried to hide it at first because he knows how I feel about Lily even though I haven't seen her for 4 years. Remus has always felt bad that Lily kept in touch with him and not me seeing as I'm the one with feelings for her but I just acted like it was no big deal even though it was.

After the train ride we saw my parents with huge grins on their faces and me and Sirius wanted to find out what was going on so we quickly said good-bye to Remus and Peter and told them we'll see you in a few days and ran to my parents to find out what was going on. Then we aparated to my house and my parents told me they had a surprise for me and Sirius and we just grinned in anticipation. They told us to stay here and wait for them.

Here we are still waiting we've been sitting for what seems like forever we've been playing wizard chess even though it was fun at first now it's getting really old.

Finally my parents are coming in!

"James, Sirius we got you seats for the Quidditch World Cup! We got tickets so you can bring Remus and Peter of course your father and I are going to!" My mom said finally. Sirius and I were grinning for ear to ear we get to go to Ireland!

"Plus" my dad piped up "we just finished talking to the Minster of Magic of Ireland since you know he is a cousin of mine and he said we could sit with him and then get to go meet the players afterwards!"

"This is great dad thanks" I finally said. I will get to meet my favourite Quidditch players my idols the pictures of the people who are hanging up on my wall! What a great story to tell everyone and to rub into people's faces!

"Wait until Moony and Wormtail find out they will be shock!" Sirius said still grinning like a lunatic.

A/N I'm going straight to a week before the school year starts in the next chapter you can find out what happened in the summer then I know people want to get straight to year 7 when things start to happen and don't worry things will happen.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS!


	4. Getting Ready for School

_Thanks to the 2 reviewers! Sweden, princeskaz and magick_

_I set this story to the present year_

Story: Being An Exchange Student

By: I love Fred and George

Chapter 4: Getting Ready for School

Lily POV

As I was looking through all the photos of me and my family while we were in Canada and U.S.A an owl came and started pecking on the window and it had my Hogwarts letter I was so excited! When I got it from the owl it felt rather heavy and I was very confused at first and then when I opened it I saw the Head Girl badge in it with my name on it!

"Oh my god Mom, Dad!" I shouted.

"Honey we're right here now tell us what came in the owl." My dad said smiling as he walked in the kitchen.

"You won't believe I got Head Girl but I haven't been at Hogwarts for 4 years. I thought Ella would have got it for sure."

"That's amazing sweet heart I know you deserve it when you go buy your things today with Ella and Lizzy why don't you go buy something special that you really want and that can be your present from us for getting Head Girl," My mom said grinning from ear to ear. "Look Lucia is back she sure is a smart owl since we got back just last night."

"Ya she is mom look there are letters to!" I cried happily.

_Dear Lily_

_We'll come by to your house in a hour and half or so to go buy our things. We can't wait to see you and see those pictures! Are you serious though that your pictures don't move we still can't believe it. Meet any cute boys? (Lizzy asked that) Find any good books? (Ella asked that) Well anyways we'll see you soon we still have to eat breakfast then Lizzy will take about a hour to pick out what to wear and when she is finally done will apparate to you house._

_See you in a few!_

_Your BFFs_

_Lizzy and Ella_

I smiled after I got the letter and started to get ready right away I found my really cute pair of jeans capris that I bought in New York and a deep blood red tube that was she got in Ottawa. Then I threw my hair up in a messy bun, put a little bit of make up on and grabbed my purse.

I was about to sit down and watch television when Lizzy and Ella came in. We went to say bye to my parents and my parents gave me plenty of money to spend on my books robes and the "special thing" that I still had to decide on.

We apparated to Diagon Alley and I found all these robes that I liked and got them to fix the robes to my exact size. We went to find all our school books and of course Ella and I got a few to read for fun during the school year while Lizzy went and got some magazines that she and I would be interested in.

"Our project this year is to get Ella looking really hot and get her caring more about her looks then those stupid books." Lizzy said when she was buying the magazines.

"Hey! Do I even have a say in this?" Ella asked.

"Nope now that Lily is back its 2 to1 so we win! Whether you want to or not your getting a makeover and maybe you can make that special Marauder to like you." Lizzy practically screaming in anticipation.

"How did you know……….I mean no I don't…….w..why would you think that?" Ella asked shakily.

I just started laughing Lizzy and Ella are so different but we're still all best friends I'm just in the middle I love to read like Ella and a good magazine and makeover always sound good to me too just like Lizzy.

"Oh my GOD Lily is that you?" I heard someone screamed then she ran up and gave me a huge hug and I turned a deep shade of red when I saw people looking at me. Then I saw it was Greta and hugged her back not caring that anyone was looking.

"Greta I can't believe it's you I didn't believe I would see you until after Graduation at the big party at the Beauxbatons Academy in the beginning of July!" I screamed. "Greta you dyed your hair wow it looks fantastic! Blond really suits you,"

"Thanks I decided brown was to boring and to change. You know what they say Blonds have more fun and you know I love to have fun," she said laughing. "These must be your friends you talked about all the time at school."

"Yah that's Lizzy and Ella and this Is Greta." I said pointing to each person. They nodded to each other and then I saw it the thing I wanted what I wanted more then anything was a new broom.

"Look at that broom I just have to have it my broom right now is in really bad shape right now. Wow look at that if have just enough money to buy it and then I can still treat you guys for an ice cream!"

"Lily are you sure you want that broomstick sure it's a Nimbus 1500 and it's the fastest broom in the world but you could spend your money on something more important." Ella exclaimed.

"I'm positive Ella! I love flying when I fly my troubles disappear, I forget about Petunia, coming back to Hogwarts and leaving Beauxbatons Academy and not seeing Charlie anymore." I said spilling my guts.

"Okay we get it so are you still going to get us ice cream or what?" Lizzy asked impatiently.

"Yah, yah I'll get you ice cream and then we can go back to my house and go tubing!" Lizzy and Ella screamed in happiness and then I turned to Greta "well I'll see you around Greta tell everyone I say hi." I said walking towards the Quidditch store.

James POV

All the Marauders got our Hogwarts letters today and shockingly I got head boy I couldn't believe it, everyone thought I was pulling a prank like usual but when they saw my name on the head boy badge their eyes went big and they said ooooohhhh well that is everyone except Sirius of course. He said "Dumbledore must be off his rocker!" and then he fell to the floor rolling around laughing. Then Remus finally came over and asked if we want to play Quidditch with him and of course we said yes.

To my surprise my mom came home just before supper with my and Sirius school things and she got me the new Nimbus broom but when she came in she was laughing so hard that I finally asked what was wrong.

When she finally calmed down my mom said "3 girls were in the Quidditch store and a red dead was yelling at the store clerk because he started laughing when she told him he wanted to buy the new Nimbus broom. she and the other 2 girls started yelling at him to about human rights and whatever guys can do girls can do better and all the woman in the store myself included chanted here, here. Boy did those girls but that boy in his place and they got a discount for their trouble." My mom said still laughing. "Those girls will go far with their voices!"

When she was gone Remus spoke up, "I wonder if we know the 3 girls maybe they go to Hogwarts? Lets try to find the red head in our year book since you mom didn't say what the others looked like."

"Yah hopefully they go to our school I've always loved feisty girls." Sirius said suggestively.

"Sirius yesterday you said that you've always loved shy girls." I pointed out.

"I decided it takes to long for them to come out of their shell." Sirius said as if it was obvious.

2 hours later

"2 hours! 2 flippin hours and all we got are 30 redheads." Sirius huffed.

"I know and all of them are scared of heights except 3….." I proclaimed.

"…. And the 3 are hufflepuff and they're to nice to yell and make a scene." Remus interrupted me.

"Well that was of my bloody time" Sirius said grumpily, "that could have me my dream girl and she is just out of my reach."

"Oh well lets go play some Quidditch to test my new broom out!" I proclaimed.

"That sounds great! I'm get to try out your broom first!" Sirius shouted.


	5. The Train Ride

Thanks to the reviewers

Story: Being An Exchange Student

Author: I Love Fred and George

Chapter 5: The Train Ride

Lily POV

"I can't believe we slept in!" Lizzy exclaimed "My hair could look 10 times better I'm so embarrassed everyone is looking at us."

"No one is looking at us!" Ella whispered " and Lizzy don't worry you look amazing if guys were looking at you they would be drooling so don't worry for MERLIN sakes! Are you coming Lily?" Ella asked when she noticed me behind them looking around the train station.

"Yah I'm coming it's just I haven't been here for 4 years can't I just soak it in?" I whispered to her. Ella and Lizzy realized I didn't want everyone making a big deal of me coming back to Hogwarts for my last year of schooling. "You guys go I want to walk around for a bit since we are early actually."

"Ok Lily how about we meet outside the Head compartment in about 10-15 minutes?" Lizzy suggested as she winked to a boy who walked by.

"Sounds good to me see you guys in a few!" I Shouted as we walked our separate ways.

James POV

"Ok you guys have everything?" My mom asked.

"Yah mom." I replied.

"Don't forget we are very proud of you for getting Head Boy!" My dad Mr.Potter said.

"I know Dad that's why I got the new Nimbus broom." I replied.

"Bye Pops, Mom! See you guys at Christmas!" Sirius said happily hugging them.

"Bye Sirius we'll see you soon! Wait do you know those 2 girls?" My mom said pointing to Ella and Lizzy as Remus walked up.

"Ya mom that's Ella and Lizzy they're both in our Gryffindor and are in 7th year. Why?" I replied questioningly.

"Well those are the 2 girls that were with the redhead in the Quidditch store." My mom responded.

Remus looked behind him and then yelled "Merlin! The redhead was Lily why didn't we think of that sooner? Lizzy and Ella are always with Lily in the summer and she is the only redhead I know who loves to fly and is feisty enough to yell at a store clerk!"

"Lily? Lily who? Do you mean the famous Lily? The Lily who James use to talk about non-stop that Lily?" My mom asked.

"Yep that famous Lily!" Sirius said while putting his arm around me while I had my head down blushing.

"Sounds like some girl," my father said while nudging me. "Why haven't we heard about her for so long?"

"Long story," Remus replied. "Well we'll see you soon Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Yah, bye." Sirius and I said at the same time.

"Let's go to the head compartment!" Sirius said joyfully.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you there." Remus told us.

Remus POV

When I was with the guys and looked back from where Lizzy and Ella just came from I saw a girl with red hair looking around and I knew it was Lily from the first second I saw her. Then it hit me Lily's last letter said she would see me sooner than I thought so she was hinting she was coming to Hogwarts. I tried as fast as I could to leave the guys so I could go see Lily and when I finally got away I saw Lily struggling with getting her trunk on the train so I ran up to help her.

"Oh thank you so much I'm not use to getting on a train." Lily said then she turned and saw that it was me. "Rem!" she said as she jumped on him.

"Nice to see you too Lil," I laughed. As I let go of her I asked "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't want anyone to make it a big deal of it and I of course wanted to surprise you since not many people surprise you with your brains and all." She responded and I just looked at her knowing there was more to it. "Ok, okay I didn't want Potter to know in case he planned another prank. I'm sorry Rem." I just frowned at her.

"It's ok Lil. Wow Lily you got Head Girl?" I asked wide eyed when I saw the badge.

"Yah I don't know why though did you get Head Boy?" She asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I didn't but a close friend of mine did." I responded. "Want to head to the Head compartment together?" I asked holding out my arm for her to grab.

"Of course Rem!" She replied giggling and grabbed my arm happily.

We just smiled at each other. Lily is the closest thing I have to a sister and I can't believe she is finally back at Hogwarts. Even though we wrote letters to each other we still had 4 years to catch up on.

Lily POV

I was so happy that Remus was the 1st person to recognize me that I couldn't explain it. Remus is just like an older brother to me and when I need help with something that I can't talk to my parents about or Ella and Lizzy I always went to Remus he was just so laid back and kind that he would help me with anything. Even when I was at Beauxbatons Academy I wrote letters to Remus about all my problems and he would help.

As we were walking we passed the trolley and we bought me a licorice wand. He told me he had to make up for 4 years he missed of giving my candy and presents I just smiled at him and said he didn't have to. I think this is the best time I've had in along time I thought smiling.

Sirius POV

After Mr. and Mrs. Potter or mom and dad to me and Remus disappeared I knew James and I were thinking the same thing as me. We both wanted to go see Lizzy and Ella. I knew like every other year since Lily left Hogwarts James would try to get stories out of the girls about Lily and try to see new photos of her. But I had another reason Lizzy. I use to think Lizzy only as a hot sexy ditzy blonde but now that I knew she was one of the girls in the Quidditch store I know that there is more to her than just her looks unlike most hot girls. All my other girlfriends just sat around giggling around me and making goggling eyes at me which is really annoying. Not one girl not even one tried to challenge me and that's why I always get bored so fast I want a girl that will make life unpredictable and I think Lizzy would. I know it won't be so hard to get Lizzy to go out with my no one can resist my charm. I thought smiling to myself.

"Let's go to the head compartment Ella probably got head girl knowing her." I said.

"Yah she probably did I bet Remus would be happy he's been crushing on her for ages." James said smiling.

"Well hello girls," I said as we walked up to the Lizzy and Ella. They just looked at each other and rolled their eye at me. Ok maybe I was wrong it will be a little harder to get Lizzy to fall for me. "Where are you lovely ladies heading?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes again but Ella said simply "Head compartments."

"Us too! Did you get head girl Ella?" James asked excitedly.

"Nope but a close friend of mine did!" Ella said as her and Lizzy shared a secretive smile.

"You got head girl Lizzy?" I asked her hopefully.

"Nope of course I didn't and why would either of you care Remus is head boy isn't he?" Lizzy question us.

"I care because I would like to know who I will be working with all year since I'm head boy." James spoke proudly standing up tall and showing them his head boy badge. They just frowned at each other. "What's wrong ladies?" James asked curiously.

"The Head girl isn't going to like this not one bit." Ella said shaking her head,.

"Really and why not?" I asked.

"James and her have a very bad history that she hasn't gotten over yet." Lizzy said flatly. "You guys go in we're going to wait for her." As we reached the head compartment and then waved us off.

"Ok bye ladies." I said and then winked at Lizzy again who just rolled her eyes at me again. Boy is it gonna be hard for her to start to like me then I thought sadly.

Lily POV

As Remus and I reached the head compartment laughing I saw Lizzy and Ella who didn't look to happy. Then I looked at Remus and he stopped and he to didn't look to happy either. As I ran up to see what was wrong they just asked if I knew who the Head boy way so I declared it was a friend of Remus. They shrugged and said to be warned as I walked into the room. I didn't think to much of it and said the password and everyone walked in before me and they all looked in awe the head compartment was amazing it had a muggle fridge snacks everywhere and couches, pillows, butterbeer anything a witch or wizard could ask for and then I saw him. JAMES POTTER! I noticed James eyes widened as I walked in. I just glared at him and walked to the other side of the compartment. The silence was very awkward when finally Sirius jumped up to come hug me. I was shocked at first then started smiling and hugged him back.

James POV

As Lily walked in I couldn't believe I was shocked and so happy since she was obviously Head girl I would be working with her all year long and she would have to talk to me again. I finally have a second chance from the prank way back in 2nd year that was all Sirius' fault but of course Sirius was forgiven but oh not me of course not me! Even though I was the person who didn't want to do the prank and Sirius was the one who did. Now he is sitting there hugging Lily telling him how glad he is that she is back.

When I finally come up with the courage to say Welcome back she gets up to use the bathroom in the Head Compartment. As soon as she walked in the bathroom the prefects started knocking on the compartment door. I looked at the group and said it was time to start the meeting.

"Okay we'll just tell Lily we'll be backing 10-15 minutes." Lizzy replied as she got to the door she shouted "Lily the prefects are here so we're going to leave so you can start your meeting. We'll be back as soon as it's finished ok?"

"Yah, ok Lizzy I'll see you soon and you don't have to worry so much I'm a big girl? Lily laughed. God I love her laugh.

As soon everyone left and the prefects started to walk in and started to settle down on the couch they saw me but didn't know who the head girl was so they kept trying to guess.

Lily POV

Meanwhile…

As I was washing my hands I heard all the prefects trying to guess who was head girl and I started laughing to myself knowing they never would guess me. The only people that would know me by my face were 6th and 7th years since I left in 2nd year but I can bet that every other year knows about me and that awful prank. Still thinking about that makes me cringe.

I don't know who the Head Boy is! It's either James or Sirius; oh God please let it be Sirius please! Sirius is my 2nd favourite of the Marauders he is like an old brother to me but I'm closer to Remus. If only they dropped Potter I would hang out with them and be much closer to them. But I guess I have to thank Potter for something if it wasn't for him I would never went to Beauxbatons Academy and never would have met Charlie or any of my other friends.

After I finally walked in through the door everyone gasped and I heard a 6th year say "Is that Lily Evans?" and a 5th year asked "Who is Lily Evans?" I turned a deep shade of red with everyone asking me questions.

"Lily why don't you introduce yourself since none of the 5th years has a clue who you are." I heard a male voice say to me.

"Ummm… okay." I said shaking my head. "My name is Lily Evans if you didn't notice. I went to Hogwarts until 2nd year, and then I went to Beauxbatons Academy until now. I entered an exchange program which lasted 4 years. Four different students from Beauxbatons Academy came to Hogwarts while I was gone which means a different student each year took my place at Hogwarts. I'm back because there is a rule that if you are in an exchange program you must go back to your original school for your last year at school."

I smiled at everyone and then looked over to the Head Boy and it was JAMES POTTER! This is shocking why must you do this to me God?

James POV

Meanwhile…

Lily is so pretty I thought smiling. She must think everyone would know her because of the prank but I threatened everyone who saw it not to tell a soul. Good thing Slytherins weren't there.

Why is she looking at me like that? She looks shocked didn't she realize I was Head Boy?

"Prefects can you please introduce yourself so Lily can figure out who you are and who she will be working with this year." I grinned with my trademark smile.

"That would be great thanks." Lily said as she finally got out of her daze and smiled at everyone. As the prefects finished their names and we gave them the passwords they left to start patrolling the train. Lizzy, Ella, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in as soon as the last prefect left. Peter looked wide eyed almost as if he had seen a ghost obviously when they told Peter Lily was back he didn't believe them.

"Lily can we look at those pictures again while we eat the Candy in the Head Compartment? I still can't believe they don't move!" Lizzy said as she sat down by Lily.

"Of course and I just got the pictures developed of us at my house this summer." Lily replied pulling out the picture.

"Really? It's always fun at your house Lily! Even though we were only there for a week we still had a blast." Ella said laughing.

"I know but at least you had a great trip Lily!" Lizzy exclaimed.

James POV

"Where did you go Lily? You told me you were going somewhere but you never told me where," Remus said. I resent the fact that Lily tells Remus all these things and not to me.

"I went to North America it was great. U.S.A was really nice I loved the shopping there they have great Muggle clothes in New York City, but I would moved to Canada in a second! It's beautiful there open space everywhere I especially loved Ottawa." Lily exclaimed. Then I heard a laugh and looked to see Lizzy laughing at a muggle photo. We all looked at her questioningly.

"Lily who is that with you?" Lizzy said in between laughs. "And why didn't you show us this picture before?"

"What picture?" Lily asked as she took the picture. "Oh that one," She giggled. "If it was a wizard photo and moving it would be even funnier." She started laughing harder.

"Lily give me this picture I want to see what is so funny," Sirius said while trying to take it from her.

"No, Sirius go away! I don't want you to see it!" Lily yelled while pushing and kicking Sirius off her. Yep she is still as feisty as ever I sighed.

"Sirius leave her alone it's only her first day back." Remus warned.

"But it's been 4 years and I have to make up for lost time" Sirius whined. Remus glared at him. "Fine!" He huffed. "Lily tomorrow Remus won't be able to save you and I'll see that picture!" He cackled like an evil insane person.

Lily POV

Sirius really hasn't changed either have Remus and Peter. Potter though he's been sitting in the corner all by himself laughing at us. Remus and Sirius told me Potter was sorry for what he did to me. Sirius even told me it was his fault for the prank and he forced Potter to do the prank. That just made me laugh Potter would jump at the chance to prank anyone especially me. I wonder how much Potter paid Sirius to say that. But the way he is acting now I think Potter has finally grown up maybe.


	6. The Feast

Story: Being and Exchange Student

Author: I love Fred And George

Chapter 6: The Feast

Thanks to the Reviewers!

Lily POV

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. All us girls pigged out on candy on the other side of the compartment far from the boys and then we slept as soon as our sugar high left us.

Most people at Hogwarts didn't have clue who I was which I find very odd since I figured many should have heard about what happened to me back in 2nd year. Fellow Gryffindors in 6 and 7 years smiled and said it was great to have me back which made me smile. I really didn't have a clue who most of the people who were talking to me except Alice Jynks. Alice smiled at us and called us over to sit with her.

"Lily! I can't believe your back! We have so much to catch up on!" Alice squealed as she hugged me.

"Yah I know! Its weird being back though everyone is watching me it's really awkward." I replied looking around nervously.

"Lily firstly you've been gone for 4 years, secondly you are sitting with the most popular girls in 7th year, and thirdly you are drop dead gorgeous who wouldn't want to look at you?" Alice said laughing while I was trying to hide my blush from the last one.

The Marauders sat down close to us and they were instantly surrounded by girls we all look at each other and rolled our eyes. What gets me is why all the girls love Potter. I get why they like Sirius and Remus, but I don't get why they like Potter.

"How was your summer Alice?" Ella asked.

"Great! You remember Frank?" Alice asked.

"No I have no idea who Frank is you just couldn't stop talking about him last year and he is my brother!" Lizzy said sarcastically. Alice blushed and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"He asked me out and now where dating!" She answered excitedly.

"I can't believe it!" Ella squealed.

"I know and it turns out he was crushing on me all last year too!" Alice said dreamily.

"I could have told you that!" Lizzy mumbled. "All he ever talked about was you. How pretty you were and he would keep asking me questions about you it got annoying."

"That's great Alice! I know Frank is really nice I'm happy for you." I said happily as we all ignored Lizzy's comments.

"How about you Lily do you have a boyfriend after all these years?" Alice asked.

"Don't get her started." Lizzy giggled.

"Lizzy!" Ella said laughing "That was rude."

"Yah I do his name is Charlie we've been going out for a year now!" I answered smiling ignoring Ella and Lizzy again.

James POV

Lily has a boyfriend! They've been going out for a year! I can't believe it and Remus and Sirius didn't tell me about it! Ever since I saw her walk through the compartment door I've I been trying to come up with a way to get her to like me as a friend at least. Now I know that it was a waste of time since she is happy with Charlie! Ugh Charlie I hate that name and I hate him. I just wish the prank never happened and that maybe we could be friends or more.

"Why does everyone have to stare at them?" I pointed out as I was looking at Lily and her group. "Even Slytherins are checking them out!"

"I don't like it either Lily is like a little sister to me!" Remus stated.

"Are you sure it's just Lily? Or is there someone else too?" Sirius questioned and Remus blushed and looked away. Both Sirius and I already knew that Remus liked Ella we just liked to tease him.

Sirius POV

I think I should yell that Remus likes Ella for everyone in the great hall to hear me. Oh Fck 1st years are coming in with McGonagall! I love Minnie and all but now the moment for me to yell is gone! Ugh all the girls keep playing with my hair. No one is allowed to touch my hair!

Remus POV

Why do I keep hearing a growl? Where is it coming from? As I turned around I chuckled girls were playing with Sirius' hair boy were those girls going to get it! I nudged James who was still looking at Lily and when he turned around he was glaring at me and then he saw Sirius and laughed with my. Uh OH we've been caught Sirius sees us laughing!

Sirius POV

These girls don't have a clue! I keep telling them to leave me alone and they just giggle! Ugh 5th years! While I'm trying to fight off giggling girls those bastards are laughing at me and not even trying to help! Finally those stupid girls got the point and got off of me just before the sorting was finished and Dumbledore was about to say the magic words so our prank could start and food would fill our plates so we could eat.

"I know you guys are starving…" Dumbledore started. James, Remus, Peter and I just looked at each other with huge grins on our faces "… so tuck in."

As soon as Dumbledore said tuck in fireworks exploded everywhere from the Slytherin table making them jump and run away from the table. Right when they thought it was safe to sit back down again the fireworks went off again. This continued for another 10 minutes. Everyone was laughing Dumbledore was smiling and his eyes were twinkling. Even Minnie was smiling at us. I couldn't believe it even Lily was laughing the only ones who weren't laughing were the Slytherins and Slughorn.

Lily POV

The fireworks were hilarious I couldn't help but laugh. That is until the "Grand Finale" with Snape and Malfoy snogging. That was gross, disgusting and down right cruel.

James POV

"Lily actually laughed!" I grinned as I told the Marauders.

"At the beginning yes, but not at the end" Peter grumbled.

"Oh shut up Peter!" We all yelled at him.

"Now that the excitement is over…" Dumbledore looked at us smiling "… let's eat!"

"Aren't they going to get in trouble?" Snape snorted.

"Who would get in trouble there is no proof who did that umm… display." Dumbledore replied.

"Of Course the Marauders did it!" Malfoy stated. As we were trying to control our laughs from coming out as he spoke.

"We'll try to find out who did ok?" Dumbledore said half caring "Now let's feast!"

Lizzy POV

"The Marauders did that? You think they grow out of that phase by now!" Lily fumed.

"Lily calm down they've all grown up a lot especially James, why don't you just give him a chance?" I pleaded.

"No, I have Charlie! He's funny…" Lily started.

"Athletic, hot, cute, nice hair, great butt…" Ella interrupted.

"…and above all drum roll please he is so sweet." I laughed as I cut in. "But all joking aside. We haven't even met him yet Lily and I want to make sure he is good for you."

"Don't worry you'll meet him before the year is through and you'll love him." Lily stated as she smiled at us.

"Okay, Lily if you say so." Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where did Alice go? I just noticed she left." I stated.

"She's talking to James about the Quidditch World Cup, since they went to see it and they got her a autograph from Jinks Hinkograph." Ella answered.

"Really that is so cool!" I said as I looked over towards the Marauders and saw Alice jumping up and down. Then I saw Sirius looking at me. My god he's so annoying and to think I use to like him.

Remus POV

"Thanks guys! I can't believe you did this for me!" Alice screamed.

"No problem." James laughed, "How is Frank he told us he finally asked you out!"

"He's great! He told me Auror training is harder than he thought but he's getting train by the best. Well not Moody but the guy that is just under him I think his name is Gung Largott or something." Alice answered.

"Yah next year we'll join him because I really want to help stop that son of a bitch Voldemort!" James growled.

"Of course we'll stop him!" Sirius said as he put his arms around James and me.

"Yah of course we will!" I yelled which surprised myself.

"That's the spirit Moony!" James exclaimed.

"Okay well thanks again I'm gonna go back to sit with the girls by." Alice said as she started to walk away.

"Tell Frank the Marauders say hi!" Sirius yelled.

"Yah I will!" Alice said looking back.

"Sirius?" James started as Alice was back sitting with the girls.

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"Why do you keep looking at Lizzy? Do you have a crush? Sirius Longbottom, I love the ring to it." James teased.

"I'm looking at Lily making sure no one bugs her and why would I like Lizzy she's an airhead. Even if we did get married it would be Black still not Longbottom." Sirius growled.

"Touchy!" James snorted. "Look at all the vegetables they smell so good! Oh my God they have Caesar salad! I love Caesar Salad."

"James just because stags love this food means you should!" Sirius said as he pigged out on the meat that was on his plate and then started chewing on the bones.

"Look who's talking!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped.

"I think he has his monthly friend today he has been very grumpy ever since we got on the train." James laughed.

"What did you say?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh nothing." James stated coolly.

"He said you have your monthly friend whatever that means." Peter mumbled.

"Thanks Peter at least I have 1 loyal friend here." Sirius smiled triumphantly then his eyes widened and he finally got what James meant. "What! James that isn't funny. What is with you today? I'm no girl!" Everyone turned around who heard this display couldn't help, but laugh at the scene. I just pretended to read so no one could see me laughing.

Ella POV

"What are they doing now?" I asked irritated looking over at the scene with the Marauders and then saw Alice had returned already.

"No idea." Alice replied.

"Who really knows probably Black finally came out of the closet!" Lizzy sneered.

"I thought you like him. What happened?" Alice questioned.

"Shh.. keep your voices down. I hate him now." Lizzy whispered. Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall became quiet even the Marauders were quiet.

"I like to say a few words before we go to sleep." Dumbledore started. "For the first years and certain 7th years I like to say the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden." He said as his eyes looked over at the Marauders. "Mr.Filch has listed more banned items so I would advise you to look at the list because it is much to long to read right now. The last order of business is I would like to introduce the Head boy and Head girl. The Head boy is none other than James Potter congratulations, and the Head Girl who hasn't been with us for four years because she was in an exchange program is Lily Evans welcome back Miss. Evans." James stood up proudly and smiling but Lizzy and I had to force Lily to stand. She smiled and waved while everyone started to clap. When they sat down everyone started whispering about Lily.

"I really didn't want to make a big deal out of this!" Lily said through her teeth.

"Congratulations to you both! Now after everyone leaves I would like to have a talk with you." Dumbledore continued.

"Okay, see you guys later." Lily groaned as we got up.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.


	7. The News

Story: Being an Exchange Student

Author: I Love Fred and George

Chapter 7: The News

THANKS TO REVIEWERS

James POV

I wonder what Dumbledore wants hopefully he doesn't want to take my head boy badge away.

"Professor McGonagall will show you to the head dormitory, but first we must plan a meeting for next week. Does next Wednesday sound?" Dumbledore asked.

"It sounds fine Professor" I said since Lily was standing still in shock me on the other hand I just couldn't stop grinning. I get to share a dormitory with Lily! This is going to be the best year EVER!

Lily POV

Oh No! OH No! oh no no no! I'm living with Potter for a year! How will I survive? This is terrible! What have I done to deserve this?

Professor McGonagall started walking when Dumbledore suddenly spoke up, "Lily I would like to talk to you after you settle in tonight ok? I like Fizzy Pops."

"Evans you coming?" James asked as him and McGonagall already started to walk away/

"Yah, unfortunately," I mumbled the last part under my breath.

I have to share a dormitory with potter. I wish Charlie was here he know what to do. Just thinking about Charlie makes me feel better. All my problems feel like they are drifting away, I just seem to slip away into my own little world with only Charlie and me it's my perfect place, my happy place, a place with no Potter Merlin I love that place.

"Lily where here, were you even listening to McGonagall? She said we can change our password once a month we can take turns picking the password. I'll go first ok?" Potter said as he interrupted my thoughts ugh… I hate him even more.

"Whatever," I snarled at him.

"Okay the first password will be Stag." James stated.

"Just let me in!" I screamed.

"Okay whatever you say Lily. Sir Roody our password for the month is stag." James said solemnly.

"Righto go right in." The painting said.

"Wow," I said out loud forgetting Potter was behind me. "This is amazing!" The room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours. There was a huge fireplace in the middle of the room surrounded my cozy couches and chairs. There was a huge bookshelf with all the books Lily could think of. She ran over there and started to look at them. Merlin they have Muggle books! Wow I can't believe it! They have , and Little Woman. I can't believe all my favourite books right at my finger tips! This place is heaven. Then I turned around and saw my name on a door and I screeched excited to see what my room looked like. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought if I just avoid James I'll be alright.

James POV

I can't stop smiling seeing Lily run around looking so excited it just makes me so happy. My only wish is that she would be this excited with me or even for me. This room is amazing though I can't believe I got Head Boy it's still really hard to wrap my mind around. There is another screech from Lily she just found her room. I think I best go check mine out.

When I walked in I didn't expect anything but a normal dorm room like back in the Gryffindor dormitories but it wasn't! My room is perfect for any Quidditch maniac like me posters of all my favorite players, pictures of my friends, and family. It's even in the colours of Ireland my favorite Quidditch team. They even put up pictures with me and the whole Ireland team after they won the Quidditch World Cup. Merlin this room is amazing. How could my room get any better?

Lily POV

Wow my room is magnificent! I love my room it's just captivating I can't believe that people would spend this much time on me! Look at my bed it's covered with pillows and blankets. It looks so comfy!

"MERLIN!" I shouted as I saw my stuffed Polar Bear on my bed. "Hugsy!" I know you might think it's odd that a girl in 7th year would still have stuff animals. Well it's just one and it's the one my grandma gave me just before she died when I was 11 so I'll never give it up. So don't even think about laughing about me having Hugsy he's very special to me.

My room has hot pink with different patterns all over it and on my comforter looked so cozy. I just couldn't help it I ran and jumped on the bed screaming and laughing then Potter walked in and started laughing at me.

"What is so funny?" I snarled.

"You," he spoke as it was obvious.

"Whatever! I have a meeting with Dumbledore." I said as I pushed past him.

"Fine see you later." James said turning around.

I walked outside the portrait and then realized I forgot where the Headmaster's office is.

"SHIT!" I yelled to no one.

JAMES POV

Lily looked so cute when she was jumping no her bed I just couldn't help but laugh. I just wish she would learn to trust me and not always yell at me. I wish she just knew that every time she yells at me she is ripping my heart to shreds. I think I will go tell the rest of the Marauders about the head dormitory and we can have our first night back tradition. Get food from the kitchen plan our pranks for the month and then get drunk it's perfect mind you we only started the getting drunk part in 5th year.

As I walked out I saw that Lily was still outside the portrait looking confused.

"What's wrong Evans?" I asked.

"Well you see ummm…… I can't quite remember where the Headmaster's office is." She said blushing. Merlin she is gorgeous when she blushes.

"Want me to take you there before I head to the Gryffindor tower?" I asked again.

"You would take me there?" She questioned I just nodded. "That would be great Potter."

I just grinned and we started walking. Dumbledore's office really isn't that far from head dormitory and it's right on the way to the Gryffindor tower. So it's perfect.

"Here you are Lily. Do you know your way back from here?" I asked as we came in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Yah I should be fine but can you tell the girls I won't see them until breakfast tomorrow?" Lily questioned.

"Yah sure see you later Evans." I said as I walked away.

Lily POV

Potter was being nice! He actually helped me and is going to tell the girls I'll see them at breakfast. Potter! That's right POTTER! I can't believe it maybe he has grown up.

"Fizzy Pops," I spoke the password and the stairs started going up. I knocked on the door and heard a "Come In"

"Miss. Evans nice to see your all settled in." Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"Yes it's very nice in there I love my bedroom thank you." I replied as sweetly as I could.

"It's our pleasure Miss. Evans." He started as he eyes twinkled at me. "Lily I know you will miss your friends from the Beauxbatons Academy so I was thinking you could pop and visit when we have Hogsmeade trips you can go visit the village and then go to see your friends. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Professor I can't believe you would do this for me it's amazing! THANK YOU!" I said as I ran up and hugged the professor. "Oh I'm sorry Professor I'm just so excited. Can we plan the first Hogsmeade trip at our first meeting?" I asked really excited.

"Yes of course Miss. Evans that would be wonderful." Dumbledore smiled as he saw the happiness he brought to the 18 year old. "You go back to the head dormitory and have a nice sleep and don't write to you friends at the Beauxbatons Academy I want you to surprise them."

"Okay Dumbledore. Thanks again." I smiled as I walked out the door I just couldn't believe my luck. I get to see Charlie soon! This is going to be great!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS


	8. Missing

Story: Being an Exchange Student

Author: I Love Fred and George

Chapter 8: Missing

THANKS TO REVIEWERS

James POV

Lily actually acted civil towards me! Lily Evans was nice to me! Today is an amazing day it will go down in history and will be called the 1st civil conversation between Lily Evans and James Potter day. Okay the name needs some work. Hmmm….. maybe Sirius could help me there.

"Well you coming in or not?" The Fat lady spoke as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Kinspark," I spoke the password and found Sirius, Remus, Lizzy, Alice and Ella all sitting in the common room looking worried. "Hey Guys."

"James where have you been? We've been sitting here waiting for you for ages!" Sirius exaggerated.

"I went to the head dormitory. I guess I wasn't the only one who forgot I would be sharing a dormitory with Lily." I laughed. "Where is Peter?"

"Peter is sleeping he got tired of waiting for you so we told him we would wake him up when the festivities start." Remus told me knowingly.

"Where is Lily?" Ella asked clearly worried.

"She had to go talk to Dumbledore probably about how her years at Beauxbatons Academy were like. She told me to tell you that she would see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"What! I want to see her now!" Lizzy whined.

"Why don't we go surprise her at the head dormitory?" Alice burst out.

"That's a great idea!" Lizzy said as she got up and start to walk out of the common room. "Wait James what is the password?"

"Stag," James smiled while Sirius started to laugh.

"Okay thanks," Alice said walking out of the common room.

"Wait we don't even know where the head dormitory is!" Ella suddenly remembered.

"I'll take you guys there while Sirius and Remus go get some food and Peter." I spoke.

"Okay that's a great idea! See you guys in a few minutes." Lizzy said happily.

"More like a few hours with Peter." Sirius whined.

Lily POV

Soon I will see Charlie! What a surprise! I have to go write to them and see when the dances are this year.

"Mudblood, what are you doing out of bed this late all alone? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Someone snarled at me.

Oh no…. why now why me…… why can't he leave me alone especially on my first night back. Last time was horrible why now?

"You listening to me?" The person snarled again.

Sirius POV

"Why am I always stuck waking up Peter?" I asked Remus.

"What are you talking about Peter and I are the ones who usually have to wake you and James up all the time." Remus replied.

"Are you sure?" Remus nodded at me. "Well then time for some pay back." I cackled.

Ella POV

"Hello Sir Roody," James said to a portrait.

"Hello James," The portrait replied. "Care to come in?"

"Yes good sir, Stag," I Heard Lizzy let out a giggle.

"Lily should be back now so you should go check her room." James told us.

"Lily has her name on a plague! Wow she is so lucky." Alice sighed.

"Look at her room! Merlin it's every girls dream! Hugsy how did Hugsy get in her room?" Lizzy said surprised.

"Wait Lily isn't here!" I suddenly realized.

"She could still be talking to Dumbledore." Alice said with a worry clearly in her voice.

"Or she could be lost! She hasn't been in the castle for 4 years!" Lizzy cried.

"Girls calm down if she isn't here before Remus, Sirius and Peter get her then we'll go and see Dumbledore. We could just be worrying about nothing." James said being very serious.

Wow I've never seen James act so mature if only Lily could see him now she would see James in a whole new light.

"Okay, that sounds good she's only been gone for a half hour right." Lizzy answered unsure.

"Yah it's only been a half hour and she was at the Beauxbatons Academy for 4 years so she must have plenty of stories for Dumbledore they could probably talk for hours about her experiences there." Alice stated.

James POV

Where are you Lily? Why aren't you here yet? You said you knew how to get back to the Head Dormitory.

I can't believe you're missing but I have to be strong for the girls and make them think that you're okay.

The door opened and we all looked up hopeful but instead of Lily walking through we saw Sirius carrying an armful of food.

"Where here! Did you miss me?" Sirius asked and then he saw the frowns on everyone's face. "Guess not." He said upset.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Remus asked as he walked through the opening carrying just as much food as Sirius.

"Lily is missing!" Ella burst out almost in tears.

"Are you sure? I can't believe it. Lily? Our Lily?" Sirius questioned. When everyone nodded Sirius and Remus started to get pale.

"We should wait a few more minutes before we go see Dumbledore just in case." I spoke trying not to break down.

"Did I miss anything?" Peter said as he walked in the dormitory soaked and carrying the butterbeer.

"Lily is missing." Lizzy said frowning.

"Merlin is she really?" Peter spoke timidly.

"Peter what happened to you?" Alice asked.

Sirius smiled "I got revenge." Everyone laughed.

20 MINUTES LATER

"I really think we should go see Dumbledore now." Ella said shaking.

"Yah I think you're right let's go." Sirius said helping Lizzy up who was trying to hold it together.

Remus POV

"Fizzy Pops," James spoke the password to get to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello James didn't expect to see you again this early." Dumbledore spoke as her saw James walk in. "Why you brought everyone else with you too. What brings you to my office?"

"Lily she's missing!" Ella said holding back her tears.

"Oh my well she left my office about 40 minutes ago. I have no idea where to find her." Dumbledore said as his sparkle in his eye left and he began to get worried. "You guys should look for her and if you aren't back at my office telling me Lily is safe in 30 minutes I'll get the teachers to look for her."

"Okay Dumbledore thanks for your help." I said to the old headmaster.

Sirius POV

"Okay will split up into 2 groups. I'll go with the girls and you 3 can go together. We'll check the lower half of the school while you check the upper half of the school. We have to use every tool we have." James said looking knowingly at me and I got the point right away.

We have to use The Marauders Map.


	9. The Search Begins

**Story: Being an Exchange Student**

**Author: I love Fred and George**

**Chapter 9: The Search Begins**

_Lily POV_

"SNAPE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. Shit where am I? Why didn't I pay attention when I left Dumbledore's office? Shit even if I deal with Snape I still have no idea where I'm going. Ugh….. why can't anything work out for me? Even if people notice I'm gone they won't know where to look. Damn I'm stupid. Why does Snape have to bug me again last time was bad enough.

**! FLASHBACK!**

_Narrator POV_

Lily was feeling like she hit rock bottom. Wondering what the hell she did to get everyone to turn on her except her 3 best friends. The Marauders had no right to do what they did it isn't fair! Why the hell did they have to….

But Lily's thoughts (A/N: HAHAHA I didn't tell you what they did!) were interrupted by a snarl.

"Mudblood, Evans just who I was looking for." Snape Snarled.

"Snape I'm not in the mood today can't you bother someone else for once?" Lily question.

"Of course not, I've waited to long for you to come this way why would I go and bother someone else now?" Snape asked.

"Because 1 I've had a very bad day and 2 I'm the one who always stands up for you when you are being picked on." Lily stated.

"Does it look like I need your help Mudblood? NO this is your lesson!" Snape yelled.

"Whatever I'm sorry for being nice now good bye." Lily spoke after a short silence.

Snape mumbled something that Lily couldn't hear and then all of a sudden she was thrown to the ground with pain all through her body.

Snape laughs at the pain she is going through. "Like it Mudblood it's my own spell I made myself." (A/N its not the spell Snape made in book 6 its another one)

"Bloody Hell!" Lily screams in pain. Snape mumbles something else and Lily got thrown towards the wall. Just as Lily was about to hit the wall a group came running down the Hall. Snape heard them and forgetting about Lily ran off hoping not to get caught. As soon as Lily hit the wall she blacked out and couldn't see a thing.

"What happened to Evans?" a masculine voice asked was the last thing Lily remembered before she found herself in the hospital wing 2 days later.

**! END OF FLASHBACK!**

_Lily POV_

"I'm here to remind you not to wander all by yourself Mudblood since last time I didn't get it through your head." Snape Snarled as I took out my wand slowly.

"It won't be like last time Snape you see I have poor now and I'm not a little girl anymore if you haven't noticed." I said pointing to myself.

"I have noticed." He said with a sly grin.

Before I knew I slapped him really hard no one I mean no one every thinks of me that way especially not Snape!

"Now I don't care if you have power Mudblood because you really don't know what I'm capable of because you went to a different school for all you know I could be a genius." Snape stated with arrogance with his head held up high.

"So could I Snape so could I. If you don't remember I was the one who went to Beauxbatons Academy for 4 years." I stated proudly.

"That school is for amateurs Mudblood." He sneered at me.

"I don't know why I ever stood up for you Snape." I said walking away.

"I've never needed your help you filthy little Mudblood!" Snape said taking his wand out and whispering a spell as I walked away not noticing.

Then all of a sudden something pulled me in the air it was so sudden that I couldn't scream and I let go of my wand.

"Help," I scream as I realized I was hanging upside down. Thank goodness I'm wearing pants and not a skirt at the moment.

"Silencio! You think I'm stupid enough to forget to silence you!" Snape laughed as he walked away.

Double Damn! My first day back and Snape is still the creep I remember him as!

_Sirius POV_

"Prongs one thing though stay at the back of the group so when we find her I can get you on the mirror without them knowing okay?" I asked.

"Sounds Perfect Padfoot!" James yelled back before he ran off to follow the girls.

"You coming Padfoot we don't have time to waste!" Remus yelled from down the hall. They already left me!

"Yah, Yah I'm coming!" I yelled back catching up with them in a second because of my fit body thanks to me playing Quidditch as a Beater.(A/N just a little arrogant)

"Where would James put the map?" Peter asked timidly.

"Isn't it obvious? He put it in his trunk wrapped in his invisibility cloak." I said making it sound like everybody should know.

"Wow you know James well." Remus stated clearly shocked.

"You could say that or you could say that I told him to hide it there. You know so it's invisible" I replied proudly.

"Only you," Remus replied putting his hands in the air. "Kinspark"

I found the map right were I told them it was. "Lets find Lily; I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." I stated solemnly.

"Where should we check first?" Peter asked.

"Lets check the floor where Dumbledore's office is maybe she is just wander the halls." Remus said flipping through the map.

"Okay now that we found the floor lets look over the hall ways." I stated with a hint of fright.

**!5 MINUTES LATER!**

"I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!" I yelled jumping up and down. Then I saw who was walking away from her and stopped.

"Really where is she?" Remus said happily then he saw where I was look at he didn't seem happy and he couldn't take his eyes off the map.

"What's wrong guys?" Peter asked. "OH!"

"We have to tell James NOW!" I said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Right Sirius go get your mirror." Remus said slowly taking his eyes off the map.

"James Potter," I said not waiting patiently for James to answer.

_Lily POV_

The worst part is it's after hours so no one will come by unless it's Snape coming back to do real damage to me like last time.

God I thought the night was going to go in my favor but I guess not shit!

_James POV_

Where the hell is Lily? We've checked the first 3 levels and she is nowhere to be found! Why would she just go off? What if she is in trouble?

"James Potter," I grinned Sirius found her on the map thank goodness!

"Sirius you found her? Where is she?" I said happy that she is found.

"Prongs…." Sirius started and I knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong tell me!" I yelled hoping that the girls didn't hear me.

"She is on the same floor as Dumbledore's Office but I found Snape walking away from her. Remember what he did last time? It could be worse!" Sirius said clearly worried.

"Merlin! Where is she on that floor? I have to get to her fast." I said hoping to get to Lily as fast as I can.

"Lily is on the West Side in the hallway with the statue of Jakeson the Ugly." Sirius replied.

"Okay meet you there!" I said running to go to tell the girls we should go back.

_Lily POV_

This is so boring. I have nothing to do. Maybe I should plot revenge on Snape while I wait.

That is the best idea I've had the whole time I've been sitting here.

What should I do first something simple a muggle trick and then get worse and worse as I go.

Bucket of water on a door no that would just be helping him because he is in desperate need of a shower.

_Remus POV_

"Lets go now Lily could be in desperate need of our help!" Sirius yelled running out of the dorm with Peter and I following close behind.

"Good thing she is on the floor." Peter said panting in between each word.

"What do you think he did to Lily this time?" I asked trying to keep up with Sirius.

"I have no idea but it better not be bad." Sirius said clearly pist off and worried.

_Lily POV_

What about the cup of water trick while he is sleeping so he will wet the bed. No I don't want to go into his dorm. That would just be disgusting I bet it would even smellier that Peter's dirty laundry.

_Ella POV_

Why is James yelling at a mirror? Wow that is scary I thought we wanted to find Lily.

I knew he had a short attention span because he is a guy but I didn't know his was that short.

Let's just hope us girls can find her then with or without James.

_Lily POV_

How about a whoopee cushion. Now that is a classic prank! But it's overdone so I guess not I want to do something that not many people do anymore.

_Peter POV_

I can't breathe! Why do we have to run and go get Lily she's not that important! God I hate running! I need a food break but Sirius will probably say no! Everyone has been in such a mood every since Lily went missing! Why can't she walk around the castle at night and with Snape who cares it's her life right?

I need Cheese! I'm so tired of running.

_Lily POV_

How about a banana peel that's funny! With him running to his classes and I stick it right in front of him and he falls with all his books. But as I remember he trips a lot by himself with out help when he was running to classes so that would do nothing.

_Lizzy POV_

Why are we running? James just came up to us and said follow me and started running and I'm getting tired. We've ran up like 100 flights of stairs that makes you just a little tired. Ok I exaggerated a little it's only been 7 flights of the stairs. Wow we are right where we started maybe James knows where Lily is!

Wow it feels like I just got another boost of energy! Let's go! Lily HERE WE COME!

_Lily POV_

What about Dirty Face Soup. Wait that wouldn't work it wouldn't make a difference crap!

_Alice POV_

God where is Lily we've been running around forever. I can tell Lizzy is starting to loose her energy after all those flight of stairs. Never mind she has a big power boost now and trying to make James run faster.

I hope Lily is okay and not lying on the ground passed out not able to move.

_Lily POV _

What about the Black Eye Looking Scope. But Snape wouldn't trust me enough to look inside something. There goes the idea. That's 6 ideas out of the window I need help.

_Sirius POV_

I'm almost there thank god. Peter and Remus are so far behind me right now but I'm not going to stop!

Lily better be okay or Snape will be so dead.

_Lily POV_

I got it Snakes in a tin. Leave out his favorite candy for him to find and when he opens it they will jump out at him! That might work I'll put that on the maybe list.

_James POV_

Were getting closer thank go we're almost there I hope she is okay!

_Lily POV_

Stink BOMBS! That could work! But then everyone would get it. That won't work.

What about….wait I hear someone coming please not Snape please not Snape.

It's Sirius! Thank Merlin! Now how do I get his attention? My shoe! It's perfect!

(A/N I know this chapter should be longer but I've been really busy you would have no idea when school starts I promise you will get many more updates. I would have wrote more but I'm tired of writing!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!


	10. Found at Last

**Story: Being an Exchange Student**

**Author: I Love Fred and George**

**Chapter 10: Found at Last**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sirius POV**

I'm finally here but where is Lily?

"Ouch!" I yelled when something hit my head. A shoe?

It's looks like Lily's. But where did it come from? Ohhhhh…. there's Lily.

"Lily! There you are! Why didn't you just say you were up there?" I asked

Lily did a few motions and then it hit me. (Not literally again)

"Lily, you can't talk crap. REMUS! HELP!" I shouted not knowing Remus would think the worse.

**Remus POV**

Crap! Snape did something to Lily again! I knew this would happen! Why didn't I run faster? Lily needs my help. Where the hell is Peter?

"Sirius I'm coming! Is she bad?" I yelled almost in the hall where Sirius is located with Lily.

"NO…..she is just having some difficulties!" Sirius shouted back.

Difficulties what the hell does that mean?

"Sirius why are you looking up at the ceiling?" I asked.

"Look up and you'll see wise guy." Sirius said not ever taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

"Sirius aren't we suppose to be looking for Lily…..ooohhh…" I replied finally looking up only to find Lily laughing…silently….and waving at me. "Hi Lily…" I said unsure.

"How are we supposed to get her down?" Sirius asked.

"That's easy Padfoot" I replied taking out my wand about to say a spell.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I heard someone yelling down the hall. I looked to see that James was the one who yelled running over to us with Lizzy not to far behind him.

"Oh James it's you I have something important to….." Sirius started.

"Not now Padfoot what about Lily have you guys forgotten about her already?" James was starting to go hysterical.

**James POV**

Idiots I'm surrounded by idiots! I send them on a simple task find Lily on the map and then notify me and tell me the correct spot god their stupid. Speaking of stupid where is Peter I know he is slow but this slow god!

"James what is Sirius is trying to say is…." Remus started.

"I don't want to hear about it ok now we have to find Lily if like you said before is true that Snape was walking away from her we have to find her now."

God why won't they just listen to me I need to find Lily in case she is hurt! I need to find her now!

**Lizzy POV**

I wonder what Sirius and Remus were looking at. MERLIN! It's Lily! HAHAH this is hilarious! And she can't seem to stop laughing either just like me.

**Lily POV**

Hahaha this is amazing what a show! Wow I can't believe James is going all weird like this. No one is even noticing that Lizzy is laughing it's so intense down there and to think I was just thinking of ways to get Snape back while they were all worried over little old me its Flipping hilarious!

"Where is Lily?" Alice asked as her and Ella finally came running towards them.

"And why Is Lizzy laughing?" Ella asked really confuse which is unlike her.

"Look up and you will see why," Lizzy said in between laughs. The guys who were still yelling not noticing this display at all.

Wow those guys just keep going at it! I can't believe they are so stupid not to notice.

**Ella POV**

Wow those guys are really getting into it. Maybe if I give Lily her voice back James will realize she is on the ceiling but maybe not. Who cares I'm going to try.

"Unsilenco," I muttered. (A/n: I have no idea how they would make her talk again so I just wrote that LOL)

**Lily POV**

I just can't stop laughing I'm killing myself with this. Hey I can speak again!

"Thanks Ella!" I said through my laughter.

"No Prob Lily," Ella replied starting to laugh because James still didn't know I was on the ceiling.

Why is Potter freaking out anyways? It's not like he cares for me right?

"Wow they're really going at it aren't they?" I asked.

"Your telling me!" Lizzy said in between laughs.

"I'm surprise they haven't heard you yet Lily?" Alice said laughing.

"Well boys are idiots aren't they?" I said smirking.

**James POV**

"What was that? Was that Lily's voice?" I asked while I stopped glaring at Sirius and Remus for a second to look around.

Everyone just looked at James and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked getting annoying.

"Look up and you'll see." A voice which sounded like Lily.

"Why would I look up…………..ohh……LILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" I asked finally getting what Remus and Sirius where trying to tell me.

"Hello Potter I see you have finally found me. Now can someone be so kind as to let me down?" Lily asked.

How did she get up there and why didn't she say anything? Merlin I feel stupid now.

Remus muttered a spelling and Lily slowly started to come down to the floor.

"Now if you don't mind Sirius I would like to have my shoe back," She said laughing nervously as Sirius gave Lily her shoe back.

"Did Snape do anything to you?" Remus asked checking Lily over to make sure she was okay.

"No nothing like last time. I think he has gone soft or something," Lily said deep in thought. "But I'm still pretty shaking so if you don't mind I just would like to sleep." And with that she started to walk away.

"Umm… Lily the head dormitory is that way." Sirius pointed out.

"Right I knew that I was just testing you." She said as everyone snickered walking behind her. "I wouldn't make fun of me just yet I might just disappear again." Lily said warnly to us and that shut us up.

**Alice POV**

"Don't worry Lils I'll make sure you're never out of my sight again." Sirius said hugging Lily.

"One do not call me Lils, and two gross Sirius I rather you not follow me around like a stalker." Lily said trying to pretend to be mad at Sirius.

"I have a great idea why don't us girls campout in Lily's room tonight?" I asked out of no where.

"That is a great idea we'll get our stuff on the way," Lizzy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually that is a good idea now that you mention it." Ella said all for it.

"What do you think Lils?" Lizzy asked.

"What do you think I think about it?" Lily said grinning.

"Hey why does Lizzy get to call you Lils?" Sirius whined.

"Because she is my best friend and I say she can that's why." Lily stated not even looking at Sirius.

"Well that's not fair if they can say it so can I!" Sirius yelled.

"You really think so?" Lily asked looking him in the eye,

"No," Sirius whimpered.

"That's what I thought." Lily said laughing "Now I want to go see my old dormitory let's go." Lily said walking away.

"Bye boys." I said running to catch up with the girls.

"How did you get Sirius to back down?" Lizzy asked with interest. "Because he won't leave me alone anymore."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Lily said smiling at us.

"Sirius isn't that bad Lizzy." I said "He is actually really nice."

"If you like gits," Lizzy muttered.

"Kinspark," Ella said when we got to the Fat Lady.

"Merlin! I forgot how amazing this place was." Lily said in awe.

"You're lucky you get to be entranced with Hogwarts twice. No one ever gets that chance really." I said looking around like it was nothing.

"Ya I guess your right she does," Ella agreed looking around.

"Now let's get your stuff," Lily said already walking up the stairs to the girl dormitories.

"I'm ready!" Ella said picking a few things up to go.

"Just one more thing than I am to." I yelled from the bathroom.

"What about you Lizzy?" Lily asked as we all waited for her.

"Done!" She said her hands full with crap.

"Enough stuff?" Ella snorted.

"Not if it's longer than 1 night." Lizzy asked.

"Okay then…." Lily answered unsure. "Let me help you guys. Wingardium Leviosa." All our stuff started to float in front of us.

"I forgot about that spell." Lizzy said and then her eyes lit up. "Let me get a few more things then."

"NO!" We all yelled.

"And why not?" Lizzy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm really tired and want to go to bed." Lily said pretending to yawn.

"Okay then lets go." Lizzy said looking depressed.

**

* * *

**

"I don't get it! Why can't I call Lily Lils? I'm like a brother to her! So why can't I?" I whined.

"Get over it Sirius at least she likes you." James muttered. " If she was up on the ceiling the whole time a wouldn't she see how much I've changed?" James asked looking into the fire.

"You would think so but James she's been gone for FOUR YEARS! Give it time." Remus replied hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Oh, hi guys." Ella said as she walked in the Head Dormitory.

"Hey girls," I said with my charming smile. "Enough stuff?" I asked as I saw the all the stuff in front of Lily.

"No," Lizzy said pouting. "They wouldn't let me bring anymore." Lizzy continued as we all laughed.

"Going to bed already?" Remus asked as they already started to head into Lily's room.

"Yah we want a good night sleep for our first day back!" Lily said smiling.

"Oh okay then good night Flower." I teased to see how she liked her new nickname. She just glared at me and went into her room with all the stuff they brought with them.

"Prongs you have to at least talk to Lily if you want her to like you." I said as the door shut.

"I just don't know what to say anymore after 4 years and plus I made a fool of myself in front of her." James said still looking in the fire.

"It's in the past James just let her get to know the person we know and she'll learn to love you I hope." Remus said patting James on the back. "Now lets go to bed see ya in the morning Prongs."

"Where are you going I'm not leaving James with all these ladies in this dormitory and you know you don't want James to be alone with Ella," I said to make Remus blush. "We both have extra stuff in James room just in case so lets stay." I said not getting up.

"Fine, I guess your right." Remus said walking towards James' room to set up. "Night."

"Night." James and I said as Moony left.

"What should we do now?" James asked.

"Well why should we waste all this food sitting down in front of us while we could be eating it." I stated.

James laughed "I guess your right Padfoot."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS.**

_A/N sorry it took me son long to update but I've been piled with homework so far this is my hard semester sorry. I'm sick today so that is why you got an update sorry._


	11. The Makeover

**Story: Being an Exchange Student**

**Author: I love Fred and George**

**Chapter 11: The Makeover**

_Lily POV_

"Wow! Today has been….different. I thought when I got here I would blend in and no one would notice me but everyone I walk by keeps saying." I started.

"Hi, Lily nice to see that your back at Hogwarts." I was interrupted by a 6th year Ravenclaw.

"See!" I said throwing my arms in the air after the Ravenclaw was out of sight. The girls just looked at each other and laughed. When they stopped I could still hear girls behind us laughing. "Girls," I whispered to my friends. "I know those girls are your fan club but do they have to follow us everywhere we go? It's kind of eerie if you know what I'm saying."

"I know what you mean but they are what got us popular." Alice whispered to me.

"Yah and you should be happy the guys in our fan club aren't following us to." Ella said smiling barely moving her lips so no one could know what she was saying except us.

"The guys aren't that bad." Lizzy said as she winked at a guy we just walked by.

"That's because you flirt with them and they feel like they have a chance with the 'famous Lizzy'" Alice said laughing as we walked into the great hall for supper.

"Well at least I only flirt with them and don't go snog or shag them in the nearest broom closet like some people" Lizzy said as we all started laughing, while looking at Sirius as we walked past them heading to our seats at the other end of the table.

"Speaking of Sirius do you see how the Marauders are looking at us?" Alice asked. We all looked towards them and burst out laughing again.

"That's because all eyes are on us!" Lizzy spoke. "The boys are just jealous that we have all of the attention."

I took a quick side glance towards the Marauders, "Remus doesn't look to happy at all Ella." I said nudging cause her to blush. "Who are those guys?" I asked as I saw some guys walking towards us.

"Oh those 3 they're Ravenclaw Quidditch players. They're pretty popular up there with us and the Marauders. But their fan clubs aren't as big as ours." Lizzy whispered to me as they came closer to us.

"And an amazing fact is Lizzy has never dated one of them yet." Ella giggled.

"Oh very original Ella," Lizzy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Jake, Todd, and Rob" Alice greeted smiling at the unknown boys.

"You must be Lily Evans my names is Jake" The blonde hair blue eye spoke, "this is Todd," Jake pointed to the guy to his left he had black hair and green eyes. "And this is Rob." He pointed to the guy to the right of him that had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Jake and Rob were about 6ft while Todd only stood at about 5'8. Just looking at the group I could tell that Jake was the leader while Rob his best friend because he is on the right side.

"Pleasure," I said.

_James POV_

Before the Girls Walk In the Great Hall

"She's only been back 1 day and all eyes are on her, and after last night she didn't even say a word to me this morning besides 'Hello Potter.' POTTER you think after last night she would call me James, but no we're still at Potter couldn't she see last night I care about her?" I rambled on knowing that the guys weren't really listening to me.

"Speak of the devils," Sirius smile as the girls walked in the great hall. They all just looked at Sirius while Lizzy said something that made them all laugh as they walked by us.

"Looks like Lizzy was making fun of you Sirius." Peter laughed taking a bite into his cheese.

"Shut up Wormtail," Sirius grumbled glaring at the girls.

"I have to admit thought I wish Ella didn't have all those guys staring at her," Remus said glaring at everyone.

"I know what you mean Moony," I grumbled. "Look those hot shot Ravenclaws are coming over to them."

"Did you see that? Ella blushed! She likes one of them this is a total disaster!" Remus said putting his head in his hands not realizing what he was saying.

"YOU LIKE HER?" Peter exclaimed.

"Of course you did because it was painfully obvious." Sirius said.

"Really?" Peter asked deep in thought. "Well I guess it is." Peter said still unsure.

Ella POV

Meanwhile

We told the guys that we had to go to the bathroom and that we would see them tomorrow because I think we all wanted to get away from them a little.

"Guess what we are going to do tonight Ella." Lizzy said jumping up and down as we were walking down the halls.

"Get a sugar high?" I asked unsure hoping that it wasn't the one thing I didn't want.

"No silly we are giving you a MAKEOVER!!" Lizzy screamed. Yep it was that one thing I didn't want.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking at Lily and Alice hoping they would side with me.

"Totally." Lily answered while Alice shook her head. DAMN. I really need to get new friends.

"Fine," I said throwing my arms in the air. "but nothing drastic!"

**IN LILY'S DORM**

"I'll pickout a cute hair cut!" Lily said looking through hair magazines.

"Hair Cut!! I said nothing drastic!" I yelled.

"It won't be that bad I promise. I'll make it cute and something easy to work with. I promise Ella." Lily said with a look no one could say no to.

"Ok Lily I trust you." I replied "just don't let Lizzy do my makeup." I whispered.

Lily laughed "I'll try."

"Okay Ella I'm doing your make up." Lizzy yelled from the bathroom grabbing all the makeup she could.

"No…no…no…no" I mumbled

"How about you help me out with the hair part Lizzy?" Lily called from her bed.

"Fine, I guess Alice can do the make up." Lizzy sighed understanding what Lily was getting at.

That was so close…at least Alice is won't go overboard with the makeup.

"If I'm doing the make up I'll do it in the morning I'm tired and why waste the make up for only like a hour?" Alice said while she yawned.

"Isn't this hair cut amazing?" Lily asked Lizzy.

"Merlin it would look amazing on ELLA!!" Lizzy squealed.

"Don't worry I know just the charm to do that hair cut." Lily said happily.

"Should we give her highlights?" Lizzy asked. Oh no I don't want Lizzy to give me highlights she might make them hot pink.

"We'll see after we get the hair cut is done." Lily responded. God how I love Lily. I really don't know how I survived without her for the past 4 years at school.

"There you can look at your hair now." Lily said proudly.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertained. "Wow…." I said speechless as I looked in the mirror. My hair was cut around the middle of my neck and my hair curved neatly around my face with it flipping out at the ends. "Will this take a lot of work in the morning?"

"Of course not, and don't you just love it?" Lily asked

"Now we need highlights!" Lizzy said jumping up and down.

"Actually I don't think we need highlights her hair colour is so pretty," Alice said from the other side of the room.

I've actually always liked my hair colour I've just never thought anyone else thought that either it isn't a flaming red like Lily's, or a dirty blonde like Alice's, and not even close to being as pretty as Lizzy's golden colour. My hair is coppery colour and I've always found it nice looking so it felt great hearing Alice say that and it felt really good because now Lizzy can't touch my hair!

"I agree with Alice actually," Lily said behind me.

"I guess…her hair is actually a really pretty colour but I love giving highlights." Lizzy whined.

"Maybe next time Lizzy," I said before I even thought about what I was saying.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm about to pass out you guys can stay here for the night again if you want." Lily said jumping on her bed.

"Ya I'm beat to," I said jumping onto one of the beds that Lily had already set up for us knowing we would probably sleep here a lot.

"Night everyone," Lily said before she was fast asleep. I wish I could fall asleep like that but I usually don't fall asleep until I've been laying in bed for a hour.

**Next Morning**

Me, being the early riser in the group decided to take the shower first seeing if this hair do was really easy to do in the morning. And it was I was so happy. As soon as I finished my hair Alice and Lily were up but Lizzy was still snoring in a big lump on her bed.

"As soon as I'm done getting ready I'm going to do you make up ok Ella?" Alice asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Ya that's fine with me." I said while I was trying to figure out a way to wake up Lizzy.

I looked at Lily and we both ran on to her bed yelling fire. Lizzy jumped up out of her bed and started running around screaming and then stopped and looked at Lily and me and glared.

"What happened is everyone okay?" A panicked looking James caming running into Lily's room looking around seeing if everyone was ok.

"Ya were fine Potter just had to wake up Lizzy," Lily said walking away looking annoyed.

"Sorry about that James," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Ella? What happened to you? You look so different." James said with wide eyes.

"What you don't like it? Lily cut my hair with a charm." I said looking down at my feet.

"No that's not what I meant it looks really good," James said smiling at me while walking out of the room.

_James POV_

Merlin, the girls scared me to death I thought someone was being attacking. Damn I didn't know Ella could look so pretty before. Wait until Remus hears about it. I took out my 2 way mirror and yelled, "Sirius Black,"

"What the hell James why are you waking me up so early?" A clearly angry Sirius screamed into the mirror.

"Well I need to talk to Remus," I said as it was obivious.

"Fine," Sirius said getting up, "You wake me up early and you don't even have any thing to say to me fine be that way," he grumbled as he walked to Remus.

"What do you want James?" Remus asked me.

"Well a special someone just got a special thing done for a special someone," I said hoping he put two and two together.

"What the hell does that mean?" Remus said looking not to happy with me.

"I thought you being the smart one would understand but I guess I have to spell it out for you like a 2 year old." I teased.

"Just spit it out James," Remus was glaring at me now.

"Padfoot is it almost that time of the month?" I asked laughing.

"I dunno, what do you think Peter?" Sirius asked laughing. All Peter gave in response was a snore. "Guess it is Prongs."

"Anyways what were you going to tell me James?" Remus asked rolling his eyes.

"I really don't know…I'll think about it see you at breakfast." I said putting the mirror down.

**AT BREAKFAST**

When I went down for breakfast the rest of the Marauders were already sitting down there stuffing their faces.

"Thanks for waiting for me" I said sitting down by Sirius.

"Only for you," Sirius said as he was stuffing his face with breakfast sauages (A/N they are soooo good)

I laughed as I grabbed some pieces of French Toast and Syrup.

"Anyways James have you remembered yet what you were going to tell me?" Remus asked after he finished his toast.

"No not yet but it's coming to me," I replied.

Then Lily and her friends walked in the Great Hall and I suddenly remembered. "Ella got a makeover," I said.

"Ya we see that," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"No that was what I was going to tell you." I said. "And I think she did it for a special someone." I said hoping Remus got the hint.

"It's not for me and you know it. You saw the way she blushed when the Ravenclaw Quidditch players came up to her." Remus said with a hint of sadness.

"Ya right…who would want to be with them" Sirius snorted.

"Apparently Lizzy," Peter said looking down the table at Lizzy and Todd while Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice spraying Peter in the face.

_Ella POV_

The Ravenclaw Quidditch players Jake, Todd and Rob sat with us today. Jake was clearly trying to hit on Lily trying being the main word while. While Todd and Lizzy seemed really cozy. I don't know what Rob was doing but he was talking to me I just nodded my head occasionally to make him think I actually am listening to him. What's so great about them anyways? Sure they can play Quidditch and have a great body. Okay I guess they are a pretty good catch.

"So what do you say Ella?" Rob asked.

"Sure why not…" I replied not sure what he asked and not wanting to admit I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Really? Wow I'll see tomorrow then." Rob said smiling at Ella as they all walked away heading to class.

"What was that about?" I asked Lily.

"Ella you just agreed to go out with Rob." Lily said disappointed clearly in her eyes. "I thought you like Remus."

"What I agreed to go out with Rob? Are you kidding me? Damn it! I wasn't really listening to him." I blushed.

"This isn't good Ella." Lizzy said. "Well at least we will get to hang out with them more Todd is drop dead Goooorgeous."

We all laughed.

(A/N: I know it's been forever and i'm really really really sorry about that i've been so busy and i hope this is long enough for you guys PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME)


	12. Charms and a Fight?

**Story: Being an Exchange Student**

**Author: I love Fred and George**

**Chapter 12: Charms Class and a fight?**

_Lily's POV_

"Why me? Why me? Why Me? Why me?" Ella said while banging her head against her desk before class.

"Ella would you please stop banging your head. I heard that if you do that you loose brain cells!"(_A/N is that true my friends tell me that all the time…could someone tell me please!! It's important even though it might now seem that important to everyone else)_ I said while grabbing Ella's head trying to stop her.

"Yah, and then who's homework am I going to copy if you aren't smart no more." Lizzy said while sitting at her desk behind us. "See I can't even speak properly, and it's NEWT's this year so I need to pass!"

"Lizzy be more understanding!" Alice yelled as she smack the back of Lizzy's head _(A/N get those all the time)_

"Ella why don't you just tell him you can't come with him to Hogsmead say it's a girls day out" I said trying to help her get out of this predicament and trying to ignore Lizzy's comment.

"…Because…Oh I don't know. I just can't do that. You know how I am. It just doesn't seem right to me." Ella muttered in her hands getting frustrated with herself.

"Then knowing you…you'll date him forever, if you can't break it off before the very first date. I can see you married to Rob with 5 little kids running around a little cottage and already growing grey in only 7 years." Lizzy said behind us. Tears started to form in Ella's eyes from that comment.

"Elizabeth Kendra Longbottom how dare you!" I yelled out of nowhere.

I can't believe Lizzy is acting like this and look at Ella she is crying I know she won't want anyone to see her cry. We'll have to move to the back corner before anyone else comes in the classroom.

"Come with me Ella," I said getting up and picking up my stuff with Ella following me almost hesitantly.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but could you stop being a bitch and be more supportive. Ella's going trough a rough time!" I heard Alice scolding Lizzy as we walked away

"You shouldn't have yelled at Lizzy like that Lily now everyone is going to ask questions because our group is split up. Plus Lizzy is right that will probably happen to me in 10 years if I can't say no now." Ella said as she sat down in the dark corner

"Don't say that Ella and don't let Lizzy bring you down." I said trying to bring up her self-esteem.

"Ok" Ella said looking down at the desk

"Now I'm sorry for yelling earlier, but after this Charms class we have the rest of the day off so we can sit by the lake and relax this past week so far has been very trying on all of us." I said hoping to lift her spirits a little knowing she loves just sitting outside by the lake.

"I know I feel so stupid since you have been through so much more than me this past week and here I'm crying over something so stupid and insignificant." Ella said looking up at me with tears streaming down her face. Just then people slowly started to fill the charms classroom.

"Of course you are not crying over something insignificant, honey." I said wiping away the tears off her face. "I know how you're feeling; you have every right to cry. Boy troubles are horrible and we will get through this together we are friends and we are each others support system."

"Oh God, Rob is walking in the class room please don't let him sit in one of the seats in front of us Lily. He's heading this way hurry up!" Ella said hiding her face.

"Watch this Sirius, Remus come sit over hear!" I yelled across the room when they were about to sit at another seat.

"Rightio Lilykins!" Sirius yelled as he started running over to us and the started jumping up and down like an over excited dog. _(A/n: OH the irony!! Heheh)_

"If anyone else said that stupid nickname you know that I would have killed them bye now!" I said smilingly sweetly at Sirius.

"I don't know about that." Remus said smiling as he sat down. "Sit Sirius." Immediately Sirius sat in the seat beside Remus.

_That was weird…._

"I don't mean to seem rude but what is wrong with Ella?" Sirius said.

"Bad morning and Lizzy being a bitch this morning," I said patting Ella on the bacl.

"Ummmm….and where would our seats be? Padfoot? Moony?" an annoyed looking James said as he walk up to us.

"Well the Lovely Lily Flower invited us to with her and the Enchanted Ella and well we didn't realize that there weren't any seats for you guys sorry." Sirius actually said looking sorry.

"Yah sorry Prongs, Wormtail, but it was all Sirius' fault he got all excited like an over excited puppy." Remus said looking at the guys with a twinkle in his eye that I noticed.

_So I wasn't the only one who saw that?….hmm…._

"It's okay we'll sit over there for now…I guess…" An unsure Potter answered.

"Sorry about that Potter we didn't wasn't some people to sit by us and they were our way of escape."

"What did our dear Lilykins just say sorry?" A mocked shocked James exclaimed. While Sirius exclaimed "EXCUSE ME!"

"I say sorry…you just haven't seen me say it much because I haven't been here for 4 years!" I said a little angry but while I said that I thought I saw James look striken in pain for a second.

"James you better go sit down or all the seats will be gone." Ella spoke for the first time from her corner while wiping her eyes.

After Potter walked away I spoke up "If you boys don't mind Ella and I need to finish our conversation." I said turning back to Ella.

"It's men we are men not boys!" A mocked outraged Sirius yelled at me while, Ella and I snorted and said under our breathes "Yah, right."

_What was all the talk about dogs and Sirius???...I'm confused_

_Alice POV_

"I don't know what has gotten into you but could you stop being a bitch and be more supportive. Ella's going trough a rough time!" I yelled at Lizzy. "Look what you did! I have half the mind to leave you and sit somewhere else. How could you be so mean to Ella?" I said the last sentence very quiet almost in a whisper.

It took so long for Lizzy to answer I began to wonder if she even heard me so we sat in silence. Then she spoke up.

"I'm sorry okay." Lizzy said looking down at her desk. "I just don't know how to act anymore. I'm really confused right now and I don't even know why. After class I'm going to have a nice peaceful nap."

"That's a good idea sleep this mood off and I might even join you if I don't go outside." I said agreeing with Lizzy.

"Okay," Lizzy said with a small smile on her face. We just sat in silence as everyone slowly filtered in the classroom.

"Hey do you guys mind if we sit in front of you. There is no room for us with the other guys," James said as he walked slowly towards us.

"We don't care. That was where Ella and Lily were sitting until this one turned little Miss. Bitch on us." I said half jokingly while pointing to Lizzy.

Okay so what I said was a little mean but I couldn't help it and I had to say it! I know Lizzy is glaring at me right now but she was being a bitch to Ella and I just gave her some pay back even though I sort of forgave her.

"SO…why aren't you sitting with Lily and Ella?" Peter asked as he sat down.

I rolled my eyes "Well Ella doesn't want people to see her upset." I said hoping he wouldn't be able to see through my partial lie.

"Oh that's understandable." Peter answered as he turned around when Flitwick walked in the room and said "Good morning ladies and gentlemen."

When all of a sudden Sirius Black yelled "It's men we are men not boys!"

"I believe I did say men when I said gentlemen Mr. Black." While the class erupted in laughter, giggles and snorts(mostly from Lily and Ella). While Sirius just shrugged it off.

_Remus POV_

God, couldn't Sirius see that Ella didn't want us to sit near her as soon as we walked into the room she put her head on the table, and then when we walked towards she was shaking her head like she was upset or something. She obviously doesn't like me so why did Lily call us over?

I'm so confused….I need to get my head out of the clouds….maybe a nice walk around the lake will do.

**After Class**

_Ella POV_

Thank Merlin, that class is finally over! Sirius is funny and all but James and him wouldn't stop passing notes to each other the whole class I was about to pull my hair out in frustration. Then Lily got the stupid charm on the very first try and it took me forever. I wish I was really good at charms it's my worst subject. Damn this day is shitty!!

"I'm really sorry Ella. I don't know why I was acting like such a bitch…but will you forgive me?" A desperate looking Lizzy asked.

I've never been good on keeping grudges and I don't like to keep grudges takes a lot of time and energy I rather just get along with everyone beside Lizzy and I have been in fights before and this wasn't really big and I wasn't really mad. So of course I'll forgive her.

**20 seconds Pass**

Why is everyone looking at me expectantly? O I guess I didn't say I'll forgive her out loud well her it goes.

"Of course I forgive you Lizzy!" I said grabbing Lizzy and hugging her. You see I'm a very huggable person when I'm in the mood otherwise just back off because then I don't like being touched.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

I blushed. "Well you see I said it in my head and I just thought I said it out loud but I didn't" I said.

The group just laughed.

"Ella you are such a good friend but I think I'm going to sleep this mood and day off. I don't want to cause anymore damage." Lizzy giggled.

"See yah, Lizzy!" The rest shouted as her figure disappeared.

"On to the LAKE!" Lily shouted as she point to the nearest door to outside and started marching.

_Stop!! Don't kill me!!! I have a reason to why I didn't update for like ever!! And well I had exams and sports and I was grounded a lot a note of advice never not tell your parents you'll be back at ten and be home at 1 in the morning tipsy!!  sorry everyone_

_The next update will be soon I swear!!!_


	13. NOTICE READ!

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in forever...but i've been reading the story... and needless to say...i'm not proud of it at all.

the characters are not turning the way i want them to and everythnig is happening slowly.

so i;ve decided to change it and rewrite the whole thing...starting from the beginning and i have to say it;s much better from my point of view it goes into more detail about Lily's friends at beauxbatons...characters that weren't major in the first one will be more important now!

Alice, Ella, and Lizzie will hopefully have more substance to them which i really want!

I'm hoping to start typing the story tomorrow and it should be up later tomorrow night!

This time my updates will be quicker because i'm motivated to finish this story and make it better:)

Hope you like the new one thats coming!

I love fred and George...

p.s can you actually believe fred is dead :( sooo sad


End file.
